Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of signal transmission.
In many systems that include multiple components, several of those components may be remote such that they are not visible or accessible to an operator. In these systems, the ability to receive communication regarding the health or other information about the remote components may be desirable. Such information may facilitate more reliable operation of the system through better control of the remote components, for example. However, current forms of receiving such information involve the addition of discrete signal wires or communication buses. For example, the additional wires may present issues with respect to added weight (e.g. in aircraft systems) and/or technical complexity.